boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Boomtown consists of 18 episodes. It originally aired from September 29, 2002 to April 20, 2003 on NBC. It was released on DVD on July 20, 2004. Plot Episodes Production Credits Cast Starring #Donnie Wahlberg as Detective Joel Stevens (18 episodes) #Neal McDonough as Deputy District Attorney David McNorris (18 episodes) #Mykelti Williamson as Detective Bobby "Fearless" Smith (18 episodes) #Gary Basaraba as Officer Ray Hechler (18 episodes) #Nina Garbiras as Andrea Little (18 episodes) #Lana Parrila as Emergency Medical Technician Teresa Ortiz (18 episodes) #and Jason Gedrick as Officer Tom Turcotte (18 episodes) Guest starring #Megan Ward as Kelly Stevens (6 episodes) #Dorian Harewood as Captain Ronald Hicks (5 episodes) #Kelly Rowan as Marian McNorris (4 episodes) #Erin Daniels as Officer Karen Crane (4 episodes) #Erich Anderson as Ben Fisher (4 episodes) #Rick Gomez as Detective Daniel Ramos (3 episodes) #Annika Peterson as Katrina (3 episodes) #David Proval as Detective Paul Turcotte (3 episodes, 1 uncredited) #Matt Craven as Dr. Michael Hirsch (2 episodes) #Kim Murphy as Susan (2 episodes) #Henry G. Sanders as Sergeant Miller (2 episodes) #Sam Anderson as Scott Dawson (2 episodes) #David Brisbin as Internal Affairs Detective Richard Trumper (2 episodes) #Frank John Hughes as Officer Vincent Manzani (2 episodes) Co-starring #Anthony Diaz-Perez as Emergency Medical Technician Randy Warren (7 episodes) Crew Producers #Graham Yost - Executive Producer (18 episodes) #Jon Avnet - Executive Producer (18 episodes) #Laurence Andries - Co-Executive Producer (17 episodes) #Chris Brancato - Co-Executive Producer (17 episodes) #Albert J. Salke - Co-Executive Producer (17 episodes) #Stephen Sassen - Episodic Producer (17 episodes) #Javier Grillo-Marxuach - Producer (17 episodes) #Fred Golan - Producer (17 episodes) #Lorie Zerweck - Co-Producer (17 episodes) #Michelle Ashford - Consulting Producer (13 episodes) #Phil Parslow - Producer ("Pilot") #Marsha Oglesby - Associate Producer ("Pilot") Writers #Graham Yost - Creator (18 episodes), Executive Producer, Head Writer, Writer (5 episodes) #Michelle Ashford - Consulting Producer, Writer (3 episodes) #Laurence Andries - Co-Executive Producer, Writer (2 episodes) #Chris Brancato - Co-Executive Producer, Writer (2 episodes) #Fred Golan - Producer, Writer (2 episodes) #Albert J. Salke - Co-Executive Producer, Writer (Story: "Insured by Smith & Wesson") #Javier Grillo-Marxuach - Co-Executive Producer, Writer ("Monster's Brawl") #Laurie D. Arent - Freelance Writer ("The David McNorris Show") #Ron Burla - Freelance Writer ("Coyote") #Joel Anderson Thompson - Freelance Writer ("Home Invasion") #Kevin Dunigan - Co-star, Freelance Writer (Story: "Storm Watch") #Mykelti Williamson - Star, Freelance Writer (Story: "Fearless") Directors #Jon Avnet - Executive Producer, Director (6 episodes) #Frederick K. Keller - Supervising Producer, Director (3 episodes) #Peter Werner - Episodic Director (2 episodes) #Bobby Roth - Episodic Director ("Reelin' in the Years") #Jeremy Kagan - Episodic Director ("Crash") #Alex Zakrzewski - Episodic Director ("Coyote") #Rodrigo García - Episodic Director ("Monster's Brawl") #Michael W. Watkins - Episodic Director ("Sinaloa Cowboys") #Tucker Gates - Episodic Director ("Home Invasion") #Jack Bender - Episodic Director ("Blackout") Other crew #Philip Giffin - Music (18 episodes) #Denis Lenoir - Director of Photography #Michael Hanan - Production Designer #Debra Neil Fisher - Editor References Category:Seasons